Technical Field
The present application generally relates to online displays.
Related Art
Users of consumer devices, such as smart phones, PCs, and computing tablets, typically navigate through different screens on the device to achieve a desired goal, such as performing a transaction or obtaining information. A user may select rows, links or buttons that redirect the user to another screen for additional information or for the next step in a transaction. This continues until the user is satisfied with the information, completes the transaction, or otherwise ends the session.